The invention relates to a receptacle for growing plants, with at least one inset piece or liner adapted thereto, and with internal projections on the floor.
Receptacles for hydroponics are known (German OS 2,316,275) that have internal projections on the floor, so that an inner inset piece may be set thereon, and so that a free space will be produced between the projections, to accept the nutrient liquid for the plants. These solid projections cannot be used for application of supporting casters, feet, supporting brackets or the like on the receptacle, however.
Receptacles are known (German utility model 7,211,117) with inner projections on the floor that serve as a socket for a water level indicator. However, such sockets are closed in an annular configuration, and their floor does not lie on the plane of the floor of the receptacle, so that they tend to become dirty. Also, in this case, the water level indicator has to be a complete unit with a base plate having an exact seat on the socket floor and the water indicating function is often disturbed by stones or dirt.
In another known arrangement (German OS 2,316,275) the water level indicator can be disposed in a tubular projection on the outside of the side wall of the pot, said tubular projection being connected with the inner cavity of the pot, on the pot floor. However, this arrangement destroys the aesthetic appearance of the exterior of the pot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a receptacle for plant growing which, in connection with a bowl-shaped inner inset piece or liner, is suited to many purposes, both for earth culture and hydroponics, and for a multiplicity of different kinds of set-ups or arrangements, whereby the many technical devices on the pot will not interfere with its pleasing external appearance.